


Mirror Images

by FurudeKami



Category: Metal Gear, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Autism, Autistic Character, M/M, Mentions of Other Super Smash Brothers Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Slow To Update, Warnings May Change, swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurudeKami/pseuds/FurudeKami
Summary: Smash defied any and all scientific possibilities as is, so nothing should surprise Snake and Otacon here right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is to FINALLY write something for my version of the Swap AU thing for Snake and Otacon that's existed since forever but no one has really identified it as a swap AU too often (I'm the only one I know of that has actually...)  
> I've got my versions of Swap!Snake and Swap!Otacon REALLY fleshed out by now, their Swap AU too, so this might be interesting for some people since this kind of thing isn't touched on often. It's explicit in the beginning so I don't have to go back and edit it later on and can focus on the chapters, tags, warning changes, and additional characters as the story goes.

Smash defied any and all scientific possibility as is, so nothing that could happen here should surprise Snake and Otacon, right? Wrong.

 

 

The two stood, silent and VERY evidently surprised, and the two men in front of them were just as surprised it seems. The two they saw looking right back at them WERE them, just not exactly _them_. Snake’s doppleganger was clad in a medium red turtleneck top, black jeans, and black boots. What stood out about him was the white labcoat he wore and the bandages covering his hands to the tips of his fingers and thumbs. Otacon’s doppleganger wore a sneaking suit just like Snake’s, but in shades of ever so slightly bolder greens rather than paler blues. His bandana was also a dark green, almost black. Another appearance quirk of his was that he lacked glasses.

 

 

“Snake, are you seeing this?” Otacon asked softly, still entirely dumbfounded by the situation.

 

 

Snake nodded slowly before responding with only a just as soft “...yeah.”

 

 

“I’m not seeing things...right?” Snake’s mirror said now.

 

 

Otacon’s mirror shook his head and replied now. “Nah, I’m… I’m seeing this too. This is crazy…”

 

 

The four could only stand and stare for a while, trying to figure this out in their heads. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Snake’s mirror came to his senses. He blinked a few times and cleared his throat, crossing his arms and looking to Otacon’s mirror for a moment before looking back at the originals in front of him. Snake tried not to get into a defensive stance by instinct, and just stayed put, though less tense now despite his instincts trying to make him to otherwise now that he too is at himself again.

 

 

“So uh, you two are the mains, right? Never thought I’d be able to see the source in person. Pretty cool actually.” Snake’s mirror had a casual tone to his voice to go along with his now relaxed body language despite his arms being crossed, a calm look on his face as he spoke. His voice was overall the same as Snake’s, but a slight bit smoother when relaxed like this.

 

 

“'Mains'? What do you mean?” Snake asked with confusion and slight curiosity.

 

 

Snake's mirror took of his labcoat and draped it over his shoulders, showing his turtleneck had no sleeves and his bandages reached up to just below the bottom of his shoulders. He checked them to ensure they were still tight enough to stay on him as he moved, and crossed his arms again. “It’ll be a long story, so buckle up.”


	2. Chapter 2

"So this wasn't planned?"

 

"Well, to that, I have to say I'm not sure." Snake's mirror replied to Snake's question.

 

Snake's mirror had talked about some portal like entity connecting their worlds, transporting the mirrors to Snake and Otacon's world. Snake, Otacon, and his own mirror were having an extremely hard time trying to process what Snake's mirror was saying about the matter, but they continued to listen anyway. Snake's mirror was having a hard time understanding this situation himself, if the consistent and long pauses as he tried to think, and the stuttering as he tried to formulate the words he wanted to say were anything to go by.

 

"Though, in the end of this rambling fit as I try to piece this together, I say I'm not sure if it wasn't planned is because of this situation as a whole. WHY would some portal thing just show up out of nowhere and suck Ota and I in there and put us here if there wasn't a plan? I mean, I've had dreams of a similar scenario, though it was you two being sucked into Ota and I's world instead of the other way around. What could this be about is what I wanna know-"

 

Snake's mirror paused, an alert look on his face and slightly wide eyes. His mouth was slightly agape as his head shot up. He put a hand up when Snake went to ask what was wrong, his eyes wandering all around him and his eyebrows furrowing a bit. Snake, Otacon, and Otacon's mirror all looked at him with full confusion and concern. Did he hear something coming? Was something watching them and ready to pounce, and only he picked up on it?

 

"Davie, what's wrong? Why do you have that look on your face? Is something here with us?!" Otacon's mirror finally said after Snake's mirror relaxed once again and blinked a few times.

 

"No," he shook his head and gave Otacon's mirror a reassuring smile and a gentle tone, "nothing like that. We're the only four here, don't worry. I just uh... I know why this happened now."

 

The three gave Snake's mirror an intense and eager look as they waited for him to continue.

 

"Well, let's just say my dreams were correct. Our mains ARE supposed to come to our world, it's just that WE have to be the ones to bring them for some reason. The reason, I don't know, but it must be important to require us to be so quickly transported here against our will. I'm pretty sure things will piece together for us more clearly than what I tried to explain when we all get there. Something's telling me it isn't a good idea to try and figure it out and tell while we're still here."

 

"Well how will we get to your world if there's no other portal type entity you spoke of?" Otacon finally spoke up to ask.

 

"Wait a minute, didn't you say there was another one just floating around nearby Davie? Could we use that one?"

 

Snake's mirror looked to Otacon's and nodded.

 

"Wait a damn minute." Snake interrupted the group and they turned their attention to him now. "Why is this even happening? How do we know these two aren't just some clones or something from an enemy? How can we be sure they aren't just some attempt to lure us into another trap to start up another Metal Gear related incident?"

 

A sharp inhale from Snake's mirror returned the attention to him, with looks of surprise as he looked down and to the side away from the others with a dark look on his face, his eyes foggy. Snake could recognize that look well enough to know that it struck a nerve. A trauma filled nerve at that. He eyed his mirror and observed the deep and quickening pace of his breathing as his face threatened to become more scrunched up from all the things coming back to him, Snake finally sighing and shaking his head to dismiss his statement. He had looked in the mirror and seen himself with that very look from the aftermath of a Metal Gear incident far too many times to still think they were fakers. No clone, no matter how alike they were made to Snake and his feelings, could replicate that pain filled look so exact to his own. He could feel all that past pain filling him just looking at this.

 

 

"...Never mind. I know that look way too well to think your just some clones anymore. Where's the portal thing?"

 

 

Snake's mirror looked up at him, the relief and sorrow evident on his face, his eyes still foggy from having to restrain himself and keep himself collected. He blinked a few times again before coming to his senses and motioning for the other three to follow him.

 

* * *

 

"So this is it huh. Looks the same as the other one that just sucked us in there."

 

Snake's mirror nodded and looked back at Snake and Otacon behind them.

 

"The transport from the first portal caused no reactions to Ota and I oddly enough, so this one should be the same since it's very clearly the same kind. Before we go, I think we need to properly establish ourselves with you two."

 

Snake and Otacon's mirrors turned around.

 

"I'm still known as Solid Snake, but just call me by David or Dave, whichever you prefer. A pleasure to finally meet you two." David gave a small smile and respectful bow of his head, like a slow single nod.

 

"And I'm still Otacon, but just call me Hal! Nice to meet you two!" Hal grinned and crossed his arms, giving a quick nod and an energetically determined look on his face with a much bigger and brighter grin.

 

Snake and Otacon returned the pleasantries, and the four turned back to look at the portal in front of them.

 

"Well... I guess it's time we follow them in and hope for the best, huh?" Otacon said softly again.

 

Snake only nodded, he and Otacon following David and Hal into the portal that closed and disappeared the moment the four were completely inside.


	3. Chapter 3

It was odd, the moment they stepped in, it was quick as a blink they were standing a bit aways from a large house. Snake and Otacon looked at the house curiously. It was a very nice one, and seemed to have three stories based on where they were.

 

  
"That's _so_ weird how it brought us so close to home, what the hell..." Hal said softly and shook his head.

 

  
David only shrugged and said it might just be meant to happen that way and lead the way to the house. It was a bit of walking, but the path was straight so it wasn't as long as it seemed to Hal and Snake. They finally got there and David opened the door, standing to the side to let the others in. They walked inside, Snake and Otacon looking around at the things around them. It was actually only two stories based on the single staircase and no others on the second story, making them curious as to if the large space was a giant attic or some odd architecture style. They decided to focus on that later as they just took in what was around them now. It actually looked pretty average on the inside, not ornate in the slightest. Otacon's attention shifted right away to the shelf next to the one with DVDs and VHS tapes, the cases were very obviously DVD and VHS with all kinds of anime series alone. His eyes lit right up and walked over to it quickly to look at what was there.

 

  
"Holy! This collection is impressive! VHS tapes even! Oooohhh, Evangelion, Gundam, Gurren Lagann, and IS THAT HETALIA AND SAILOR MOON? OH HELL YES!"

 

  
Snake shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smile as Otacon excitedly looked through at the cases and even took a few off the shelf to look closer.

 

  
"Glad you like my collection so much, I take pride in getting my hands on all that stuff with how little money we have." David said with a smile just as big and bright as Otacon's.

 

  
Snake shoots a shocked look at him immediately, his brows furrowed as if this was something he never thought would be possible. He got a laugh from David and Hal in reply.

 

  
"Come on Davie, you can't just take all the credit for that y'know. I got some of that stuff for the collection too! We're both otakus here, you can't just throw me under the bus like that!" Hal grinned and playfully elbowed David.

 

  
Snake was almost sure Otacon's eyes would start glowing at some point because of how bright his face was at hearing that. Snake was just happy Otacon was so happy, so he didn't show he had that image in his head and just kept his small grin.

 

  
"BOTH of you are otakus too?! This feels like a DREAM! What else do you two have, may I see?!" Otacon's voice was oddly loud and hyper as he put the case for Hetalia's second season back and nearly jumped up and down in place with excitement. David and Hal nodded eagerly and led Otacon and Snake upstairs to show them around the rest of the house first. They went to David's room last, David leading them inside. It was a plain room: white walls with a few VOCALOID and UTAUloid posters on the wall with his closet door and some anime styled drawings hung around on the other walls, plain brown carpet, and a single window next to his queen sized bed. David apologized in advanced for the mess and opened his closet door, which was STUFFED with clothing, a few plastic tubs with countless pieces of paper and various other art supplies inside, a little shelf on the opposite side of where the clothes were hung with two cosplay wigs on plain pink wig stands, and some supplies to take care of them strewn about on the shelf too. He looked up and pointed to a door on the ceiling.

 

  
"That's the attic door, since you two were wondering." David said casually.

 

  
Snake and Otacon froze as he said that. They never said anything about that, how did he know? They shook it off and tried not to shudder as David seemed to nod slightly and opened the door when they began to want to see the attic too. He climbed up the steps that came down first, then Hal, then Snake, then Otacon. The attic was HUGE, and had been turned into a workspace for David and Hal. Two large computers were near each other, and various types of equipment are set out and spread about the attic for different spaces and specific types of work. In a far corner a regular TV was set up with many gaming systems around it, a Nintendo 64 and Xbox 360 being the current systems hooked up to it. The game collection for the N64 was impressive, being every game available for the system, a but the Xbox 360 game collection was very small, only having about 10 games that had a bit of dust on the cases as if they hadn't been touched in a while.

 

  
"Here it is, our attic, or our work area as we call it. Feel free to look around at all you want. Though please don't touch the computers since they're needed for important work. The black and red one is mine, and the white and green one is Ota's." David said as he bent down and pushed a button near the door and watched as the steps retracted and folded to hide away in an opening that was visible now before closing the door.

 

How this was possible without serious modification to the house, Snake and Otacon weren't sure, but they didn't question it in hopes David might explain with this weird knowledge of their thoughts he was showing. This was a different world, maybe this kind of behavior was normal. That's the thought they tried to drill in their heads to not be more creeped out by anything else that might happen.

 

  
They walked around, looking at the various setups throughout the attic. A lot were related to various kinds of robotics and coding, and some were related to chemistry. One setup near the gaming one in the back, and on the side with David's computer, was a desk with various art supplies and containers around it. Otacon noticed some art mannequins and various kinds of modelling clays, paints, and sculpting tools on the desk. Some blank pieces of paper were on the desk too, with many kinds of ultra fine tip pens, white pens, art blending stumps and tortillions, and manga screentone sheets.

 

  
"Hey David, whose art setup is that?"

 

  
David looked away. Was that a shy blush on his face? It looked that way to Snake.

 

  
"It's uh... it's mine. I'm actually an artist for an online circle that has all sorts of genres of comics to choose from. My scanner is in my room next to my bed so I can use it while at my bed since the desk in there is kinda shaky and hits the wall a little when I move a bit while working. I drew all those pictures hanging up in my room too."

 

  
Otacon looked at David with amazement. The art hung up on David's walls were amazing, and he had to try his hardest to focus on following everyone else or he would risk getting distracted by them and going over to look at them all. He didn't want to violate David's privacy or anything, so he didn't mention them.

 

  
"Those are so good! I'm not too good at drawing if it isn't related to mechs, I could use some lessons from you!" Otacon smiled brightly again, giggling happily when David visibly reacted with a shy posture and gentle smile from his words.

 

  
"Sure, I'd be more than happy to draw with you and help you out. I _do_ love to draw after all." David's voice was much smoother than Otacon and Snake thought it could be as he spoke more gently.

 

  
"Before that, we need to try and figure out our situation." Snake stated calmly. He hated to ruin the mood, seeing how happy Otacon was, but this was important and they couldn't have any distractions.

 

  
"It'll be fine for now. The main deal was getting you two here, and you're here now, so a break and some relaxing to cool down and gather ourselves is just fine. I'll be sure to handle it and bring it back up when the need arises, so it's okay to enjoy yourself and settle in too, Snake."

 

  
Snake looked at David, feeling odd about how comfortable he was with he and Hal already, even more so when he just nodded and looked around some more. He walked over to Hal and quietly asked to speak with him alone. Hal agreed and the two went to the opposite side of the attic to have some space.

 

  
"Is he always like that? The whole weirdly psychic talk and being so comfy with us here despite never even meeting us before? We might be technically the same people, but we're from a whole different universe, why isn't he more cautious?" Snake was sure to whisper to not gather the attention of Otacon and Dave, who were happily talking about various anime related topics at the moment.

 

  
"Davie's got his reasons. He might not be one to tell those reasons, but I trust him and I know he knows what's best. Now I'm not one to really dabble into the realm of otherworldy things and stray from science, nor do I even understand much of that sort of thing at all, but I genuinely do believe he's got something... _special_ about him. A 'gift' I guess you could say. He's used that creepily psychic sounding stuff to save not only my ass, but everyone else's he helps and has these little things happen with. I truly do trust him and his word. If he says it's not important to worry about this whole thing right now, then I think we should do what he says and try not to worry about it until he mentions it again. And trust me, he will _definitely_ bring it up and not care in the slightest if he's interrupting any sort of thing once he feels he should."

 

  
Snake looked at Hal silently for a moment, but finally nodded in agreement, though hesitantly. Hal was more familiar with David of course, so Snake just went with it. The two finally went back over to Otacon and David, who had been looking through the drawings present at the desk already. David looked up at them and gave a smile, returned by Hal immediately.

 

  
"So, anyone else hungry? There's some fast food places and restaurants nearby that are actually pretty good, unless you want something else?" David tried not to giggle when Snake's expression changed to an eager one. He was already about to start drooling at the mention of food.

 

  
"Yeah, that sounds good if it tastes good. What kinds of places are nearby?" Snake's voice was just as eager as the look on his face and the audible growl from his stomach.

 

  
David couldn't resist giggling softly at that, then listed some places he enjoyed. His favorites among them was a Chinese restaurant and a burger place in the list he gave. Snake picked the burger place, Otacon and Hal agreeing on it too, then the four decided it was time to head out and they left the attic to go back downstairs. They all went outside, Hal leading now as he took the group to the other side of the house where a decent sized Jeep was parked. It was pretty obvious it used to be a military Jeep but was modified for personal use, which brought about some questions from Snake and Otacon.

 

  
"I know that look." Hal said, "you wanna know why we have a modified military Jeep, right? We get the question too often. Basically, the Jeeps used were upgraded and these older ones were just given away to people. Not just anyone though. You either have to be tied in with the military or any other special force, and/or you've gotta have GOOD money. People just assume we have good money and could afford it because of the house we live in."

 

  
_Man, this universe is weird..._ Snake and Otacon thought to themselves as they just went with it and got in the back seats, with Hal in the driver's seat and David next to him.

 

  
The drive was oddly peaceful, no radio or anything, and idle conversation as they all got to know each other. Snake didn't like how peaceful it was in the back of his mind. He disliked how conflicted he was about this whole thing even more. He felt safe knowing these two aren't clones, and are genuinely them but from a different universe and are actually safe to be around, but at the same time he felt like something BIG was going to happen to them. He hoped David found out why this was happening soon, this wait was already filling him with lots of anxiety that threatened to overpower his casual demeanor as the four talked and learned more about each other. He had to hide his embarrassment at how quickly all anxiety left his mind at the sight of pulling into the fast food place and seeing the menu, and even louder growl from his stomach than before being his first reaction that got a laugh out of the other three.

 

* * *

 

 

The food was _very_ good, just like David said. Turns out David was as much of a carnivore as Snake judging by his order of a HUGE burger with no vegetables of any kind but covered in bacon instead, and a large order of honey barbecue wings on the side. Apparently he's big on sweets too if his order of a jumbo chocolate sundae with extra whipped cream, hot fudge, and cherries was anything to go by. All the extras on it costed him an extra 5 dollars because of how much extra was actually on the sundae, but he gladly paid with a smile on his face. Compared to David's order, even Snake's was a little small, and that was saying something. They all enjoyed the food and more casual chatter, getting a bit more personal this time since all the important stuff was established on the drive there, and they all were genuinely having a good time.

 

  
Snake and Otacon learned that Hal and David were both even more intense of otakus than Otacon somehow, and David had a lot more going for him in it. Apparently David is well known on the Internet as a music producer and cover artist for songs AND the art that some originals have. Also for the things he does with a certain 3D animation program called MikuMikuDance, or MMD for short, making high quality models from scratch and animations as well. Otacon already knew of MMD before, and was excited to hear about it again. Hal didn't have near as much recognition as David did, though he does much less so that contributed. David almost didn't catch himself before he excitedly reacted when Snake himself asked to see some things since the talk made him curious. Otacon eagerly agreed and wanted to see some things as well, and David didn't act near as bashful as he did the first time when he nodded excitedly and smiled as bright as Hal.

 

  
Things were going well so far. And hopefully it stays that way longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't going to be extremely serious, but not entirely casual either. The reasoning behind Snake and Otacon needing to come to the Swap universe will be revealed later, but for at least a few more chapters it'll just be casual domestic stuff with them getting settled in and living together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna reveal a big thing about Swap!Snake in this chapter.

The four walked back inside after a relaxing drive through the countryside for a while after eating, and Snake furrowed his eyebrows a little in thought as they all threw away the leftover trash and got settled in.

  
  


“What’s up?”

  
  


Snake looked behind him, David leaning over the table with his arms resting on it, giving Snake a curious look and a slight tilt of the head.

  
  


“I’m just wondering why no one was once suspicious of us in our sneaking suits and uniforms is all. Nobody even looked in our direction the entire time either. Why?”

  
  


“People wear even crazier things just going out and about in the grocery store, our sneaking suits look pretty normal to people.” Hal responded as he walked by to dig for something in a drawer near the kitchen sink.

  
  


Snake’s expression changed to one of bewilderment and shook his head, going to the main room to sit down on the sofa and lean back against the arm of it a bit, not really sprawled out to give the others room to sit too if they wanted. He closed his eyes and just lounged for a while.

 

* * *

 

Snake opened his eyes to being nudged gently by David, who jumped back in surprise with a little gasp, holding his right hand close to himself defensively when Snake shot up quickly and looked around. It was much darker around them now. Snake had fallen asleep before he knew it.

  
  


“Hnn. Sorry David. What’s with that reaction, not used to quick movements?”

  
  


“No, it’s not that.” David looked to the side nervously. “I was… focused on something before I came to see if you were still sleeping, and my mind is still busy. That’s all.”

  
  


Snake shot him a suspicious look, but stood and stretched with no verbal acknowledgement to David’s statement. He watched David excuse himself to return to his room with a far more obvious suspicion now. He looked at the clock next to him. He had only slept for about two hours, and the sun had only just fully set luckily. He decided to go find Otacon and hang out with him for a bit.   
  


 

* * *

 

David closed his bedroom door and sighed. He knew he stuck right out when he couldn’t control the nervous look he gave Snake, and his expression saddened a bit as he walked over to his bed and sat back down. He reached under his pillow, pulling out a little wand toy that spun around at the top with lights when a button was pressed. He situated to lay on his stomach, leaning his head on his left arm as he lost himself in the patterns the toy made as it spun quickly when he held the button down. He barely even blinked as he let his stress fade away looking at the toy as it spun. He jolted forcefully and had to quickly catch the toy before he flung it across the room in shock when he heard knocking on his door, his full transfixing on it and the sudden snap out of it and back into reality sending a severe enough shock through him to get his adrenaline pumping a bit.

  
  


“Can I come in, Davie?”

  
  


David sighed heavily with relief as he tried to steady his breathing and heartbeat. It was only Hal.

  
  


“Y-yeah, come on in.” He winced a bit at the slight tremble in his voice.

  
  


Hal opened the door, a look of realization as he saw the toy in David’s hand and the way he was panting slightly.

  
  


“Oh shit, did I scare you too bad?! I’m sorry Davie, I didn’t know you were trying to destress right now!”

 

David shook his head with a smile and motioned for him to come closer, Hal closing the door and locking it with a guilty look. He went over and sat on the bed next to David, his head down.

  
  


“Dude, you could’ve told me to come back later. I don’t wanna interrupt you while you do your stimming stuff to destress. I feel so bad for scaring you out of your focus like that…” Hal’s voice was small. He couldn’t be anymore obvious about how bad he felt right now.

  
  


When David did this, he was at a peak of anxiety and stress. He excuses himself to come to his room and lose himself in the lights and patterns for a while when he gets like that, and it helps. Ever since his position change to the one behind the screens and robots, David tried to take handling his stresses and his usual struggles he had with his autism more serious, instead of just shoving it all down until he blew up and broke down. He’d done it before, and it wasn’t pretty…

 

Hal squeaked when David pulled him into a hug, eventually hugging back and chuckling when David snuggled up against him afterwards. David didn’t allow physical contact often in fear of overstimulation, but when he did, it was always a hug. Nothing to complain about though; Hal loves David’s hugs. He can feel the genuine affection and trust David has for Hal in them, and they make Hal feel safe and protected, like nothing could ever hurt them as long as they embraced like this.

 

“Mnn. No worries. I’m all better now.” David said quietly, with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new little extra will be brought in now, prepare yourselves.

David had hesitantly gotten out of bed at 3 in the afternoon, after being awake but lounging while writing with his laptop since noon. He stretched, wincing a little as his back popped loudly and walked over to his closet to get his outfit for the day. He looked through all of his shirts first, picking a short sleeved off shoulder black turtleneck. It was one of his favorite shirts. Next he picked out some full black jeans, and his black combat boots. They were meant more for casual wear than actual fighting or other tasks as such, so the whole outfit went together well. He picked out his underwear and socks last, and gathered it all in his arms to take over to his bed and set down so he could get dressed.

 

"Hey Davie, you up yet?" Hal asked curiously as he knocked on the door.

 

"Yeah, come on in if you need me for something."

 

Hal opened the door, stopping right in his tracks with a quick "woah" of surprise when he saw David setting out his clothes on the bed, completely naked. he laughed and shook his head at David.

 

"Christ David, you have no shame do you?

 

"Nuh-uh." David replied calmly, not fazed in the slightest that Hal saw him like this. "We've been friends for a long time and have been through a lot together. Seeing each other naked should be no surprise at this point, nor should it bother you."

 

Hal shrugged and replied with a now casual "yeah, I guess so," and just went with it and came in and closed the door. He sat at the chair at David's desk and they both chatted as David got dressed for the day.

 

* * *

 

Snake and Otacon had long been all dressed and ready for the day by now, and gave David a look of surprise when he followed Hal down the stairs.

 

"Jesus, David. How long do you sleep?" Snake asked him.

 

"I've been up since around noon, I just haven't been bothered to get out of bed since I got distracted with something."

 

Snake shook his head and went back to eating the snack he had made himself. Otacon had decided to strike up conversation, and he and David were fully invested in it before long as David ate his breakfast/lunch. Mentions of anime, David's art, MMD, VOCALOID and UTAUloid, all of it came up. Snake and Hal watched them excitedly converse with smiles on their faces, both happy seeing their best friends so happy.

 

Suddenly David froze and the room went silent, tiny scratches being heard from the area of the front door, like something tapping against the glass. David immediately jumped up to go see what it was. Looks of concern and surprise washed over Snake, Otacon, and Hal's faces when they heard David gasp loudly and hurriedly open the door with an odd noise from him.

 

"Ohhhh OH MY GOD! HAL! HAAAL COME HERE CAN WE KEEP HER?!"

 

The three hurried into the living room, stopping in their tracks and relaxing right away as they saw David giggling happily, cradling a a little white ball of fur that happily rubbed up against his face and mewed. A kitten had found her way to the door and was asking to be let inside. Hal sighed and smiled, walking over to David who was smiling down at the fur baby in his arms, and he put a hand up to the kitten to sniff and check him out. The kitten was very visibly wild and hadn't belonged to anyone before, judging by how dirty and rough her fur was in some spots, and how a small bit of the tip of her left ear was gone. She probably had become feral from learning how to get food from people and became friendly over time, that was the thought in Hal and David's minds.

 

"She looks just weened, so she isn't too young to be on her own judging by her looks here." Hal gently scratched behind her left ear, getting a satisfied purr and meow from her in response. "Well... we have some supplies still stashed back since I saved them from when we used to foster kittens... Will you be able to take care of her?"

 

The look of genuine offense on David's face and his dropped jaw made Snake and Otacon chuckle.

 

"Of course I fucking can! Who was the one that nursed all those orphaned kittens back to health and ensured the sickest ones went as peacefully and painlessly as possible? Me! Who was the one who managed to feed the wrong type of food to one of the foster kittens we had a year and a half ago and he choked and I had to help him? You! Don't you ask me if I can take care of them if you can't even-"

 

"Davie, Davie, _Davie, caaalm down._ Just calm down alright? I wasn't trying to get you all worked up. I was just seeing if you were in a good enough place mentally to be able to handle it. That's all, okay?" Hal spoke softly, and managed to calm David right away. He huffed and apologized, and nodded to say he could handle it.

 

His entire demeanor changed to one of joy and excitement again as Hal then agreed to let David keep the kitten. He looked down at the kitten, perfectly relaxed in his arms still despite his slight outburst, and leaned his head down to nuzzle the top of her head, giggling once again when she rubbed her head back against him with a purr. He went to go lay down on the sofa to give the kitten more room to sprawl out on him, and she did. She stayed up close to his face, laying with her torso as close to David's heart as she could. It reminded David of another cat of his he had many years ago that had been with David for many years before he finally passed, who did the very things he and this kitten were doing to bond. Laying as close as they could to David's heart to feel it, while they both just gazed into each other's eyes. David saw that cat in this one too. He felt like this kitten was sent to him by that other cat even. He was already bonded to this kitten. He wouldn't have let her go even if Hal had said he couldn't keep her.

 

"So what are you gonna name her?"

 

David looked at Otacon, who had gotten on his knees next to David to get a closer look at the kitten and pet her himself too. A single word resounded in David's head, and he smiled gently as he looked back at the happy kitten on his chest.

 

"I'll be naming her... Tenshi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenshi is Japanese for "angel" to kinda give a little trivia to those who didn't know that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vital character AND story point has been introduced this chapter.

The four men, and Tenshi, had been lounging outside on a blanket just looking up at the sky and spending time together for quite a while after Tenshi had first arrived. They had just come back inside, Snake, Otacon, and David migrating to the kitchen to get something for lunch while Hal sat on the sofa again. He gave a look of surprise and a smile as Tenshi hopped up on him and lied down on him, petting her with a chuckle. She had stayed as physically close to David as possible until now, so this was a pleasant surprise to Hal to have her come to him on her own.

 

David had said something about feeling like this kitten was special, and Hal fully believed it. There was just something about this cat that was different to Hal, and oddly familiar. Though his thoughts were cut short when the front door opened without as much as a quick knock.

 

"Ooooooi, dear brother! Were are the snacks?"

 

Snake froze immediately at that voice. He knew exactly who had that voice, who had that accent. And the concrete evidence it was who he thought it was is the use of "brother" as an identity.

 

" _Why is Liquid here._ " Snake growled quietly.

 

Otacon's face gave away he was worried, keeping his eyes on Snake and staying close to him. The two gave David a shocked look when he only sighed in annoyance after Hal had in the main room.

 

"What do you want now, Liquid? Weren't you supposed to be at that stupid wannabe science seminar thing?"

 

They were both blown away that David had no hints of malice in his tone, but obvious annoyance.

 

"It eh... got cancelled. Let's just say the one behind running the geology sector pulled a dumb move and probably fucking died in front of everyone in the area's view." Liquid replied, much less showy and more relaxed sounding now.

 

"Yeah, but you definitely could've stayed gone longer and done other things instead of come back early, we wouldn't judge you for it in the fucking slightest." Hal said with malice laced annoyance of his own.

 

"Well, that's your opinion Hal- ohh, a kitten!"

 

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER WITHOUT ME AROUND TO KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON YOU." David hurried into the main room, Snake and Otacon hesitantly following suit to see this for themselves.

 

Their eyes didn't deceive them; the man holding his hands up defensively as David scolded him was indeed Liquid Snake. But this version of him was different somehow. Of course it was excluding the fact he actually was wearing a shirt, and that he was much shorter than David (it suddenly dawned on Snake and Otacon just how much taller David actually was than everyone around him seeing this), but rather the look in his eyes and overall just the way he behaved. He was still mostly like Snake and Otacon's Liquid, but at the same time he wasn't. This was confusing, and overwhelming to try and figure out so suddenly. Liquid turned and saw them, an eyebrow shooting right up as he fell silent.

 

  
"Oh... _Oh, wow_. You were right brother. You weren't just pulling my leg about this after all." Liquid was having a hard time trying to find words to say as he looked Snake and Otacon up and down with curiosity.

 

"Well _no fucking shit_ I wasn't pulling your leg about them Liquid," David grumbled, "did I NOT say that this was of importance that we meet them and soon before you headed out for that event thing?"

 

Liquid nodded and looked back over at them. He gave a quick peek back at David before putting a foot out to start walking towards them slowly. Snake and Otacon instinctively got into a defensive stance, Liquid stopping in his tracks once they did and put his hands up again.

 

"I uh... I'm not quite sure what to say other than that I mean no harm. I won't pull anything on the both of you, I'm not about those old ways anymore."

 

"Sounds like bullshit if I've ever heard it." Snake growled at him.

 

David sighed again and walked over to Liquid, putting a hand on his shoulder before violently pulling him close, which got him a surprised yell that was a bit higher pitched in the end as he stumbled from the strength of David's quick yank on him. David walked himself and a stumbling and quietly protesting Liquid over to them.

 

"He's actually telling the truth you two, he's on a clean slate now. Dunno what got him to turn over a new leaf, but once he was somehow revived he just swore on it and has since stuck to it with no issues-"

 

"I'm right here!" Liquid complained and tried to push himself away from David's grip, and didn't even budge despite the obvious extreme efforts to get free, to Snake and Otacon's surprise.

 

Hal had been silent the whole time, looking away with an angry pout as the others talked and David eventually got Snake and Otacon convinced just enough to not outright attack Liquid anytime he made any sort of move once he let Liquid go. Thanks to how safe and assured David managed to make Snake and Otacon feel, he had quickly turned the atmosphere right around and it had become relaxed and safe feeling again as he lured Snake and Liquid into a conversation.

 

Oddly enough, Snake was... comfortable. He wasn't on the defense because of the sole fact it was Liquid anymore, just because of the flashbacks that came to him when this Liquid grinned or made any sort of teasing remark to David. He still had those old looks when those things came about, but other than that he looked almost empty in the eyes. Not in the sense of being void of feeling, or emotion, or being broken. But rather, empty in a sense of not actually having anything in there, like he had no recollection of things that could have happened before now. Could he possibly have lost a vast majority of his memory at some certain point? Snake wasn't sure, but he wanted to find out, so he decided to do a test.

 

"So, Eli-" Snake began.

 

Everyone went quiet when Liquid gave him a genuinely confused look.

 

"...Eli? Where'd you get that name from?"

 

David's eyes widened slightly as he turned his full attention to Liquid now. He was even more confused looking now as everyone's eyes were on him now with surprise. Even Hal had gotten up and was looking at him. He looked back and forth between everyone, trying to piece together why he was getting such reactions.

 

"What are you all looking at me like that for? Is Eli a name I'm supposed to know? What's going on?"

 

_The time is now. You MUST tell them NOW. The time is upon you; the time of reckoning, the time of alter world's destruction._

 

David gasped and hurriedly got everyone's attention.

 

"Guys, listen to me, we need to bring back the topic now, break time is over and it's over NOW."

 

Otacon tried not to show the fear that washed over him at the look Snake gave David as his tone became more frantic.

 

David stiffened up, his eyes wide as saucers as a hand slowly covered his mouth. His breathing was ragged, and he had to calm it and take a few extra deep breaths before looking at Snake and Otacon with sorrow.

 

"It's... I-it's gone."

 

"What? What's gone? What the hell is gone?!" Snake tried to keep composed and not get upset at what was going on with David right now.

 

"Your world is... gone. It was just destroyed..." David's voice trembled a bit, now caught in his throat as he tried to suppress tears.

 

He felt the _exact_ moment it was destroyed. It washed over him in the form of an immeasurable level of agony, sadness, and fear. He had to try as hard as he could to not just crumble and give in to the panic attack that threatened to come over him. His eyes squeezed closed, sniffling as a few tears rolled down his face. Liquid was in shock, now a worried look on his face instead of the confusion, along with the others. Tenshi's ears dropped as she too watched him quietly cry. She hopped down off of the sofa and hurried over to him, meowing softly and pawing on his leg. She moved out of the way as he fell to his knees, unable to hold himself up anymore from the feeling of it all so suddenly hitting him.

 

"David, are you just messing with us? Y-you're messing with us, right?" Snake's breathing trembled now as David stayed silent. "Why aren't you saying anything?! This isn't funny! This isn't FUCKING funny David!"

 

"Snake, please stop!" Otacon shouted, grabbing one of Snake's arms and holding on tight.

 

David had pulled Tenshi close, crying without restraint now and sobbing out quietly once in a while. Liquid and Hal had moved in and leaned on him, Liquid keeping his hands rested in his own lap, and Hal hugging David tight.

 

Everything was so well... Everything was calm, was fun, was safe, everyone felt happy. What had caused this to happen? Why did this have to happen out of nowhere? Why did the good times have to be taken away as soon as they started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where will things go from here, I wonder? Who knows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another BIG story point here.

It had taken a LONG while, but eventually David had calmed down enough to explain, thanks to Tenshi staying close to him and not daring to be more than a few steps away for very short periods of time. David had revealed something he had hidden from everyone as well.

 

  
"During the mission that earned me a position change from on the battlefield to the one behind the engineering, I was actually killed. I was hiding out in a temple of sorts and bled out. I knew I was going to die once I couldn't stay awake anymore, and it would've only been more agony if I fought it and struggled, so I didn't fight anymore and just let it happen. It was odd, and I didn't believe it at first, but I felt like after I died I... woke up? I became fully aware again, but unable to move since my physical body was dead, and I just saw this glowing figure in a void that expanded infinitely. It was actually the Goddess who guarded the temple I was in I came to find out."

 

  
The other four were skeptical, Snake and Otacon more than Hal and Liquid, but no one wanted to interrupt him and let him continue.

 

"She saw that I was the next life of some higher God like her, but to this day she has yet to tell me who, and tells me I need to find that out myself. After giving me more insight, she 'awakened' some power in me I didn't even know was physically possible. I was then revived, and was lying on a platform in the middle of the temple, my wounds completely vanished. I had some trouble readjusting, but once I was back around I noticed right away that my physical strength was much higher than before, and I never really run out of air when running and can run much faster than I used to be able to to start out. I could also predict people's moves and knew right away what would happen to those around me without even trying, though the exact details of their fates were never really guaranteed. Most of the time I never know right away, sometimes I know exactly how a person will die, how long it will take, and how it will affect them as it happens. It's all hard too hard to explain with words, but there's so much more to be known..."

 

Something clicked in Liquid's mind, and he quickly pulled out his cellphone and began typing on it frantically as he pulled up a Web search. He was given questioning looks, even more so when he interrupted every attempt to talk to him with a "hold on hold on, I'm looking for something important."

 

  
"Brother, you wouldn't happen to be talking about the Queen of Camellia would you?"

 

Liquid turned his phone around to show the others a picture he had pulled up of a Goddess with long black hair, a simple white dress, and was covered head to toe in flowers. Dominantly red camellia blossoms, with thorned vines wrapping around her right arm and left leg that ended with roses on the wrist and on the ankle. David's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly.

 

"Yeah, that's her! How did you know?"

 

"Not sure..." Liquid replied softly, "something just told me to look her up since I've heard of her, and I thought of your traits, what you like, etcetera, and applied that to what little I remembered about her and decided to search and verify."

 

  
"So lemme get this straight," Snake's tone showed he was still skeptical of this whole situation, "you're trying to tell me that you're some otherworldly God? I'm finding it hard to believe without some visual proof. You want me to believe you, show me something a normal human can't do."

 

  
Otacon gave Snake a look that tried to convey a "that wasn't very nice to say in such a way" kind of message without verbally speaking it. David still grinned and nodded despite it, almost in a cocky way. He led everyone back outside, and put Tenshi down and asked her to stay put and stay close to Hal, which she did so and sat down obediently. David got a good ways away from everyone else and turned back around, a fully confident grin on his face now as he raised his arms, keeping his hands close together. His eyes closed as he focused, a light beginning to shine from his hands. Hal, Liquid, and Otacon kept their eyes on him with amazement, though Snake looked more shaken up due to his jaw dropping when David threw his arms down with the light, and it exploding into many little sparkles that flew around them and slowly faded away little by little.

 

  
"So, is that little trick I made up just to prove myself enough for you, Snake?" David asked with amusement.

 

"Okay, THAT WAS SO FUCKING COOL!" Hal yelled and excitedly ran up to David, "do it again, do it again!"

 

  
David laughed and shook his head, laughing even harder when Hal let out a sad 'aaww man...' and pouted a little. Tenshi had come back up to David again after running up to him alongside Hal, and David picked her up and cradled her close. Snake had somewhat gathered himself, having gone completely blank as he tried to piece together what he just witnessed.

 

  
"I...You...Fuck it. I've fought in Smash twice, why the fuck am I even questioning this shit at this point." Snake shook his head and sighed, just giving up then and there on questioning anything like this anymore.

 

  
The mood shifted again when David's demeanor became serious again.

 

  
"Though now that this is out of the way, and I've done some thinking, I think I know what I can do to try my hardest to reverse the destruction of your world."

 

  
Snake and Otacon were entirely attentive, a hopeful look in their eyes as they waited for him to finish.

 

  
"I know someone I can contact that can help me out. I don't know when he would be able to come here though."

 

"Who? Who?" Otacon asked excitedly.

 

  
David smiled. "You'll find out soon, don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, David has had to prove himself so many times that he literally has created a nonlethal technique to do so. He lifts his arms and keeps his hands close, spawns an orb of light that gradually grows bigger, until he throws it down and it blows up and sparkles fly everywhere. The explosion isn't harmful, but he does it a good distance from people since it does emit a lot of extremely sudden heat and a quick and strong gust of air from the impact. Though this show is nothing compared to what he can do, but that's for another time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An even more vital character than Liquid and Tenshi has showed up now.

Things had calmed back down, and Snake, Otacon, Hal, and Liquid had gone back inside to relax, at David’s request. Snake stared at Liquid, who had just been quietly looking at his hands the entire time the four were sitting at the kitchen table. Liquid finally looked up and noticed Snake watching him, trying not to shrink from that intense and observing gaze.

 

“You don’t actually remember your past do you?”

 

“I do...for the most part.” Liquid sighed, “but what I don’t remember to any capacity is how I died, or why I’m here. I just know I’m here from a cure from FOXDIE after some revival for a reason I don’t know nor know how it happened, I hate my past and my old intentions, and I’ve turned over a new leaf. That’s about it.”

 

“That’s about it?”

 

“That’s about it.” Liquid responded with a nod.

 

He seemed more open now as Snake talked to him and asked him questions, almost like he felt sorry and wanted to prove he’s better now. Otacon was surprised that Snake had no aggression present during any of this, and he watched as they conversed calmly. Hal was less aggressive himself as he learned of Liquid’s circumstances, but the malice was still present in his eyes.

 

They heard the door open, and went silent as they heard David’s footsteps, and the clicking of high heels, draw near.

 

“Alright everyone, he’s here.”

 

Snake, Otacon, and Hal’s expressions lit up with surprise, Hal’s with mixed joy, as they saw them come into the kitchen. That face gave away all too well who this was, but the long white hair that fell to his hips, his mixed red, blue, and purple eyes, the small halo, and small glowing wings on his back stood right out.

 

"R-...Raiden..? Raiden! Raiden, is that really you?!"

 

Hal jumped up and ran over to him, hugging him tight. The angel laughed happily and hugged him right back.

 

"Yeah, it's me! I managed to get that dumb 'mortal pass' thing I joked about last time we saw each other thanks to Snake!"

 

He looked over at the very surprised Snake and Otacon. "Well, OUR Snake."

 

He gave them a nod and smile of greeting, who returned the gesture. Hal finally let Raiden go, and Raiden went over to the table to take a seat next to Liquid. Hal and David also returned to their seats next to each other. Liquid looked Raiden up and down approvingly.

 

"That outfit is amazing, I need to say it. The pink of that shirt and the frills bring out your eyes."

 

"Well gee, FINALLY someone notices my outfit and compliments me on it! Thank you!" Raiden looks over at David with a sassy grin and a raised brow, "You're holding out, Snake."

 

David rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a huff, which got an amused grin from Hal and confused looks from Snake and Otacon.

 

"Get a fucking room why don't you two. First impressions went smooth enough, right?" David grumbled, though he had a smile now to show he was just joking around.

 

Raiden rested his elbows on the table as he leaned closer, a more sly look on his face now. David knew right away he was going to make some comment about him specifically. Raiden was too easy to read in these situations.

 

"Well, at least that way I'd actually be getting some good dick I want, unlike you."

 

The shocked noise from David and the laughter from Liquid echoed in the room, and David's animated reactions to that statement just pieced all of this together even better.

 

"OH! Oh, you did NOT just go there!" David leaned in now, fully invested in this now if him wildly gesturing with his hands and bobbing his head on occasion were things to go by. "At least I don't need to ask you to read out whole Grindr profiles and responses for me when words with five or more letters come up, you 4th grade average fuckboy!"

 

Liquid only laughed harder as this went on, Raiden and David shooting back at each other with more and more sass in their statements as it dragged out. Snake and Otacon could only stare, dumbfounded at this whole thing. It went from David bawling his eyes out, to he and an angel Raiden shooting very obviously gay sass at each other in no time. They looked between the still invested David and Raiden, to the sobbing Liquid and Hal from laughing as hard as they were.

 

"U-um... guys? The topic?" Otacon finally brought himself to speak when David and Raiden had slightly calmed down.

 

"And another thing-o-oh. Sorry..." David went completely calm again and covered Raiden's mouth when he went to speak again. "Important stuff now, Raiden. The gay talk can happen later."

 

Raiden stopped and nodded, relaxing in his seat again. Liquid and Hal had to excuse themselves briefly to blow their noses and collect themselves, all stopped up from crying and laughing so hard.

 

* * *

 

"So we have to just sit it out?"

 

  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Raiden replied to Snake, letting out a sigh and looking over to David. "We might have a LOT of power between the two of us, but we don't have anywhere near all power possible. We need to take things slow, and observe as things come. For now, all the four of us can do is wait it out. Anything that might come up will be Snake and I's responsibility to look into and handle on out own. We probably won't tell anything unless it's big enough to note to us, right, Snake?"

 

David nodded, giving assurance to Snake the best he could afterwards.

 

  
After that, the men left the kitchen to try and calm back down and hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The joking and immediately getting distracted from serious business is common for Swap!Raiden and Swap!Snake, so this isn't some out of the blue thing for them. All the major plot points will slow down for a few chapters, unless they aren't revealed in a wannabe angst fashion like these past few.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing relax chapter to cleanse of the wannabe angst and awkward exchanges, coming right up.

Snake just sat alone at the kitchen table for a while, his hands together, fingers laced tight, pressed against his lips as he stared at nothing in particular intensely. David peeked in after a good while curiously.

 

"Snake, you okay? You've just been deep in thought this whole time. Like... An hour or two I think."

 

"I'm... I'm just wondering how you and your Raiden managed to become close enough that you aren't bothered at all by making such jokes at each other, and didn't even consider the fact that he's yours and Liquid's nephew."

 

The very moment David's mind bluescreened at what Snake said was more than evident. He stood there for a long while too, facing his own aimless gaze downwards as he crossed his arms and leaned up against the doorway, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration. Occasionally his eyes would go back and forth very quickly, but for the most part they stayed centered. Snake watched him the entire time it went on. He obviously was so deep in thoguht that no thoughts were really coming to him, hence the furrowed brows.

 

"...Well shit. I feel creepy as fuck now." David finally looked back up at Snake. "None of us... really remembered that fact until now. So much shit has happened since Big Shell that it kinda just left our minds I guess. Welp, I've gotta map out my comebacks entirely different now and not give him opportunities to strike in that regard anymore."

 

David shook his head in disbelief, wandering out of the room with a quiet "why the fuck didn't I remember that, the fuck is wrong with me?"

 

Snake sighed and shook his own head, standing to head outside since Raiden was out there. This version of Raiden fascinated Snake, that much was absolutely certain. The only other angel he'd ever interacted with was Pit, but that was more of a forced thing and him having to sit through Pit's mindless rambling about things for Ness, Lucas, and Luigi. Those boys and the other children, along with Luigi, hit a soft spot in Snake; he only tolerated Pit for them since they asked him to. Snake didn't have to go far, seeing Raiden sitting atop the Jeep with David and Liquid. Snake wondered how he didn't hear the front door open when David came out here.

 

"Hey, what's going on?" Snake asked casually as he walked up to the vehicle the trio sat atop while conversing.

 

"Eh, just Snake-I-I mean...David...reminding us of an important thing and making us feel weird for it." Raiden's expression slightly sank awkwardly as he looked to the side.

 

"Look, I didn't word it in a way meant to make you two feel weird, cut me some slack." David huffed, "I'm just making this important fact known again so we can be more careful of what we say and do in the future. That's all."

 

Snake leaned over the hood of the Jeep, crossing his arms and resting his head on them as the topic changed since he got there after everything was said and done.

 

* * *

 

Snake had come in after about an hour of casually chatting and further getting to know this Raiden and Liquid. Raiden was much different than his own, and Liquid... oddly enough, Liquid was a decent guy. Just the way he expresses things, and his reactions when certain things come up, just hit Snake as too far from what's needed to be on that old path he was on, whatever it was exactly. Snake knew his Liquid more than likely didn't tell the whole story for his own plans, and masked the more potentially vulnerable aspects of it all. This Liquid was far too open and unsuspecting to things to be like that anymore. He no longer has much of a guard up, if any at all. It was slightly concerning, but knowing this is a version of Liquid, Snake didn't really doubt too much he could still take care of himself and have a sly plan on the fly if needed.

 

Snake had since relaxed on the couch, trying not to fall asleep again like he had yesterday.

 

"Hey, Dave?"

 

Snake opened his eyes to Otacon standing above him, looking at him with curiosity.

 

"What is it, Otacon? What's up?"

 

"I dunno, I just..." Otacon looked around. "David hasn't been with Hal all this time, and he hasn't even come back in yet, not even once. Hal's curious too but he doesn't seem too worried about looking for David like I am."

 

Snake stood, taking a moment to stretch. Otacon stepped a little closer, to Snake's notice, but he didn't mention it. He just took it as Otacon being worried, he did tend to stay as close to Snake as possible when this happened, usually even hugging one of Snake's arms if he could at the moment.

 

"David was just outside talking with Liquid and Raiden is all. I'm sure he's fine."

 

Snake had to resist a blush when Otacon gave him a small pout. He sure was serious about this, wasn't he? It was downright adorable.

 

"Alright alright, let's go out there and take a look, okay?"

 

Otacon nodded with a smile and locked arms with Snake. They went back out the front door, takin gin the sounds of the night all around them. Crickets, treefrogs, the leaves on the trees as the breeze filtered through them. Lightning bugs flew all about, illuminating the area as far as the eye could see. Snake only just now noticed this, and was entranced by it all. He was one to really appreciate a good nature view. It took Otacon slowing down for him to come back to reality, both stopping when they got to the Jeep.

 

"David? Are you here?" Otacon asked softly as he looked around.

 

A little snore atop the Jeep answered their question. They both climbed up on the hood to look, and sure enough, there the three were, asleep on the roof. It was kind of cute how the three were so close together, how Raiden was curled up to David a bit somehow despite him sleeping in a near fetal position. David looked so innocent while asleep, not so tired and rugged...

 

"Awww, that's cute..." Otacon whispered sweetly, trying not to giggle when Raiden squeaked a little in his sleep, and Liquid letting out a slightly loud snore right after.

 

"Yeah, I guess." Snake smiled a bit too. "But we've gotta wake them up to come inside. Don't want 'em getting eaten up by mosquitoes and other things."

 

Almost as if an automatic response, David took in a quick inhale and opened his eyes, gently getting out of Raiden's grip to stretch and yawn. He looked at Snake and Otacon with a sleepy grin. He still looked so innocent and cute...

 

"How long were we out here? It isn't the middle of the night, right?" David asked groggily.

 

Otacon shook his head and told him the time, and David went to wake Raiden and Liquid up.

 

"Hey, Raiden. Liquid. Wake up, guys, we need to head inside now before the big mosquitoes get too bad." He spoke gently as he softly nudged and shook them, his normal rasp near nonexistent.

 

He got Liquid to wake up fairly quickly, but Raiden took a few more attempts at saying his name to get his attention. He whined when David tried to get him up, resisting by lying back down and rolling over. David and Liquid shot each other a look. Liquid shrugged and went over to pick Raiden up to carry him inside, getting more whines but no physical resistance. If anything Raiden curled up to Liquid the best he could being cradled bridal style as the other four walked back to the house. They all called it an early night and got ready for bed.

 

* * *

 

  
David had been checking some things before he closed all of his currently open windows down on his laptop before bed, checking the time to see it had turned midnight.

 

"Damn, I stayed up way longer than I planned to... Three hours..." He mumbled to himself.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door, which opened softly afterwards. Hal stepped in and closed it, locking it afterwards.

 

"Hey, uh... Can I sleep with you tonight? Or you sleep in my room with me, whichever one."

 

David's eyes lit up and he nodded, scooting over on his bed and patting the spot he was on before. Hal grinned and took his shirt off, moving over to sit next to David and lean his head on the other man's shoulder. If David could put how he felt at that moment into words, he would sure as hell try with all his might. He couldn't describe how much he missed these little times between them.

 

"H-hey, you're a little friendly tonight, huh? What's got you troubled?"

 

"Oddly enough, it's nothing too bad from the past." Hal replied softly. "I've really missed kinda just being close to you and sleeping next to you at night, y'know? It's become a full comfort thing for me at this point, and quite frankly I'm surprised I barely ever ask to do it anymore. I just feel happier and safer when I'm next to you."

 

David could feel his face heat up from the blush that spread across his face. He wanted to try and scream out how much joy this brought him too. He never thought Hal would actually return said sentiments on this front, taking the lack of requesting it into consideration. He thought Hal only did it when he needed some comfort from David after having some trouble with past issues coming back up and troubling him. He never would've dreamed Hal would find this to be just an overall sense of comfort being so close to David, like he felt it was with Hal, and this felt like heaven to David.

 

"I... I'm happy you feel that way too, Ota..."

 

Before Hal could respond, David pulled him close, more or less to hide his red face and to resist getting careless with his actions. He wanted to just take Hal's face gently in his hands and kiss him. He wanted to finally reveal all the things he has pushed down. But he refuses. For now, he only lets Hal get situated with him under the blankets and cuddle up close. He wrapped his arms around Hal protectively, approving of the happy little sigh he got in return and snuggling up. They both fell asleep before they even noticed.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning started out rainy, but the rain had stopped around noon and things had warmed back up outside.

 

Snake and Otacon sat together at a small two person table near the biggest window in the living room, still just watching things outside like they had been all morning. This place was beautiful at night, and when it rained. It was just beautiful to them overall. Liquid had just been wandering about, picking from the shelves in the kitchen and eating small snack foods all morning because he didn't know what exactly he wanted that could suffice as a full meal. Raiden had still been curled up asleep on the couch, nestled under his blanket nice and cozy. A light rumble of thunder was heard, and Snake and Otacon watched a few droplets hit the window as it started to sprinkle again.

 

"It's raining again, isn't it?" Liquid asked softly from the kitchen archway, peeking into the livivng room to check on things.

 

"Yeah, a little bit." Snake replied casually.

 

Liquid nodded, coming into the living room to take a peek at Raiden to check on him. He watched Raiden for a moment, smiling when he heard some small squeaks from the angel along with deep sigh-like breaths as he rolled over. He reached down and moved some of the stray hair over Raiden's nose out of the way and rubbed his shoulder softly, grinning wider when Raiden mumbled something that almost sounded like 'thankschyuu' in his sleep. Snake looked Liquid up and down with a brow raised, but said nothing. He only sighed softly and looked back out the window, an ever so slight trace of a smile on his face. Only Otacon noticed it, it was so slight.

 

"So Liquid, how late does David usually sleep?" Otacon asked curiously as he turned back around to look back at Liquid, who had made himself comfortable sitting on the floor near the couch.

 

"Oh, it's a depending factor really. Sometimes he'll be up at the break of dawn, sometimes he wakes up at 5 in the afternoon. No one knows, not even him. And rainy days usually make him more groggy and unable to stay awake, so it wouldn't surprise me if it took until the early evening for him to wake up."

 

"The early evening? God damn... His sleep schedule is straight fucked, huh." Snake said.

 

Liquid nodded and leaned up against the arm of the couch, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he relaxed

 

Two pairs of footsteps softly coming down the stairs brought everyone but Raiden's attention to the staircase, seeing Hal, David, and Tenshi trudging down sleepily and to the kitchen.

 

"Well now, you're up mighty early for a rainy day like this, brother."

 

Liquid only got a soft "mm-hmm" from David in reply as he and Hal got things down to make themselves something to eat. Tenshi came into the living room, looking between everyone and choosing to first walk over to Liquid to sniff him over. He grinned and put a hand down for her, and pet her with a happy chuckle as she rubbed up against his hand. She walked away from him shortly after and headed over to Snake and Otacon, who moved so they could see her better. Otacon pet her first, then Snake. Snake was a sucker for all animals in general, so feeling how soft her fur was after David cleaning her up a bit yesterday and brushing her, paired with her little purrs and a tiny mew, made his heart melt enough where it was actually difficult for him to keep a straight face aside from a smile.

 

"Tenshiiiii, ready to eat, sweetie?"

 

She looked behind her quickly, pupils large and her tail straight up as David walked a ways into the living room again with two bowls with food and water in them. He set them down gently and gave Tenshi a few pets as she trotted over and began to eat.

 

"You both must've slept pretty hard, even Hal woke up late and is super groggy!" Otacon said with a grin as he leaned forward over the table.

 

"Mmmnyeah. He and I slept pretty deep. Still real tired." Hal yawned loudly and stretched, even going as far as to go from sitting cross-legged on the floor to straight up laying down and curling up, closing his eyes as he tried to fall back asleep.

 

David sighed softly and walked over to him, picking him up and cradling him close. If Snake was correct, it sort of looked like David was trying to cradle him and rock back and forth as subtly as possible. The dreamy look David was giving Hal as he looked down at the man in his arms, now asleep again, was definitely something to note as well. Snake wasn't sure if being overly tired was clouding David's judgement a bit or what, but it was a bit odd to see to him.

 

It didn't help Otacon was so close to him and smiling that usual adorable smile either...

 

* * *

 

Raiden sat with Snake and Otacon at the kitchen table, a glowing orb of light in his hands reflecting many scenes and various types of imagery as they discussed their world.

 

"Now from what I've gathered, the reason you two were meant to come here is to be saved form that slip up on Crazy Hand's part."

 

"God fucking dammit, Crazy Hand... Master Hand doesn't do shit either, what the fuck were either of them thinking?!" Snake growled out angrily, going silent when Otacon placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Man, I knew Crazy Hand and Master Hand were no joke by what Dave's told me, but to think that getting a little carried away with power could separate us all into various realms for a short while before the whole universe was destroyed... These guys are insanely powerful..." Otacon mused softly, shaking his head as his mind wandered at the possibilities Crazy Hand and Master Hand were capable of.

 

"Yeah, well, look where them being 'no joke' has led. Them fucking up and destroying an entire universe, themselves included." The orb faded from Raiden's hands as he spoke, his voice obviously geared towards indifference. "They can't handle jack shit if you ask me. Yeah they're 'insanely powerful' as you so put it Otacon, but they've got nothing ever going for them and never will, or...would... compared to David and I. We've got the power AND the connections. For all we know, at the rate I'm finding all these things myself, I could probably bring the whole damn thing back myself excluding the Hands if I wanted to, and just let David do all the rest involving the fighting and protecting that might be needed if I can do it alone in the end."

 

That immediately got Snake's full attention again, as he'd gotten a little distracted at times by Otacon's hand on his shoulder absentmindedly rubbing in small movements up and down. He managed to quell his conflictions and keep to the topic at hand as he asked Raiden all sorts of questions and discussed many things with him.

 

* * *

 

David stared at Hal's sleeping face as they lie down in David's bed once again, Tenshi at the foot of it fast asleep once again too. Hal looked so peaceful and gentle when he slept, that gentle face he used to have so long ago when he used to be just like Otacon. Now, since battle has toughened him up quite a bit, he wasn't one to really show this side of him anymore.

 

David loves everything about Hal. He loves Hal's tough guy front that hid his true gentleness he still harbored deep inside. He loves Hal's bright and cheerful demeanor now that can brighten up most rooms when he comes in, as long as he doesn't let his mischief and short temper get the best of him. He loves Hal's vocal nature, how bright and energetic his voice usually sounds, and how much different and slurred it is when he's tired. He loves Hal's fighting spirit. He loves Hal's hugs. He loves the way Hal feels so close against him like this. He loves everything about Hal, right down to the very core of his existence. He gives Hal a gentle kiss on his forehead and proceeds to try to go back to sleep. He loves Hal so much.

 

He's already sworn to never let Hal go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Welp. Swap!Snake. That last little line of the chapter. I think it's pretty obvious where I'm going with this for some people.


	11. Chapter 11

Raiden sat in the living room floor, lost in his thoughts. Just thinking back to when he was still truly alive, what had caused his death, the reactions of all he held close.

 

Hal was distraught, David’s eyes were wide as saucers as he stayed in his place on the ground from his injuries, and Rose… Rose was devastated.

 

Or… Raiden _thought_ she was.

 

Of course she grieved along with everyone else and mourned, but over time, she almost showed a joy of being on her own now. He could see her. Every time he checked on her, she was with a man. Usually not the same one. Everything pieced together. She had show to be a person who hates the very premise of the life she and Raiden had dreamed of and talked all about. He had even come up in conversation, and she almost scoffed at times when a few of the men pointed out some positives of him instead of going along with the negatives like they usually did…

 

And he hates her. He hates her with a passion. He couldn’t describe the feeling of betrayal that crept over his being and plagued him when he thought of her. All of his years in denial of his sexuality, she comes along and is the first woman he thought he loved, and she spits it right back in his face after he dies. He hates her. Hate. _Hate._ **_Hate._**

 

“Raiden…? What’s wrong, lad?”

 

He snapped out of his thoughts at the soft and concerned voice of Liquid in front of him. He had gotten so lost in his anger that he didn’t even notice his hair, halo, and wings had darkened. His eyes were a blood red, the almost sparkling accents and highlights to the color if his irises absent. His wings had grown a slight amount, spread and twitching as if they were resisting the urge to flap aggressively. His hair floated about, the tips of every section entirely black, accented with splatter-like spots a bit above the fully black parts, like ink was splashed on him.

 

He looked at Liquid for a moment before letting out a sigh, his head dropping a bit as he closed his eyes sadly. His hair gently laid itself flat again, his halo and wings shrunk back to the original size they were before, and slowly lit back up to a barely there glow once they were fully white again. He opened his eyes again, the original mix of colors and colorful accents of his iris back to normal as well.

 

“I’m just getting too caught up in my thoughts is all. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure? I have time if you’d like to let some of your frustrations out to a neutral party.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So this woman was your partner while you were alive?”

 

“Yeah.” Raiden’s voice was low. “Her name’s Rosemary. I just called her Rose. She and I were a really happy couple. Or, I _thought_ we were. After I died, I always checked in on her to see how she was holding up. At first she mourned like everyone else, then I noticed she started bouncing back a bit quickly compared to the rest. Before I knew it, she was sleeping with men left and right, only two or three being a more than once thing with her. She'd even begun getting an attitude and disregarding me when she brought me up and I was asked about afterwards. She shamed me for what she and I had talked about for our future, and having the heart I did. It was so rare to get a guy to defend me it makes me fucking sick thinking about it. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her I _hate her I hate her **I HATE-**_ "

 

"Raiden, calm down okay, it's alright. Just take deep breaths and try to clear your mind for a moment..."

 

Liquid was gentle with Raiden, his touches light on Raiden's shoulders to try and not agitate him further. Liquid's unwavering calmness and that softness to his voice and actions brought Raiden back down once again. Raiden took quite a while of silence and just taking deep breaths, with Liquid rubbing one of his shoulders reassuringly. This was actually pretty helpful, Raiden wouldn't deny it. He'd never really had any true support like this before, not even from her. And Liquid was supposed to be the bad guy a long time ago? He had a hard time really believing that anymore.

 

Snake and David watched this silently at the kitchen archway. Snake was trying his damned hardest to analyze every little thing Liquid did, to the point that David was surprised that neither Liquid nor Raiden even picked up on Snake staring so intensely at them. With that laser focused of a stare, he could've burned a hole right through them with it if he could.

 

Raiden had finally decided to just give up on trying to vent anymore, and thanked Liquid for his troubles.Liquid gave a nod and a smile. He'd been just looking around and happened to glance in Snake and David's direction.

 

"Hey, how long have you two been there?"

 

"Long enough." David replied, and walked over to the table to take a seat on the other side of Raiden, who had laid his head down and was just resting there for now. "Hey, you okay now?"

 

A few little nods were all that Raiden gave in response.

 

"I feel like you're lying."

 

This got a few shakes 'no' of his head this time, but he actually sat back up afterwards. His eyes were that blood red again, but more foggy with a few trace highlights of the iris remaining this time. The sight made David sad to see it.

 

"I'm... just tired. Actual lack of sleep even to go with it. I'm as okay as I'll get right now, Dave. I just wanna...I just wanna put all this behind me and start over for real. Know what I mean?"

 

David and Liquid both nodded at this.

 

"Why don't you start with a new name? Throw 'Raiden' right out the window, to hell with 'Jack', start fresh."

 

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea!" Liquid returned a hand to the angel's shoulder. "How about it, lad?"

 

After a bit of thinking, the angel agreed with a smile.

 

"Nice, got any ideas yet?"

 

"I sure do, Dave. From now on, I'm known as Taiga. I no longer am one with the storm, or one with the thunder and lightning, I'll be the one who brings about the barren frost. I'll be the one who's gift of life and hospitality can be replaced with the frigid embrace of punishment in an instant."

 

This got a big grin from David, and an approving nod from Liquid. The brothers looked up at Snake, since he had stayed at the archway in silence the whole time. He gave a quick nod and a thumb up.

 

"It's settled then. Nice to meet you, Taiga." Taiga laughed when David put a hand up for him to shake. "Hey, I just noticed something. We're more coordinated now than before. We've got the whole 'fire and ice' thing going on now too alongside the 'dark half and light half' we already had."

 

Taiga grinned and flapped his wings cheerfully.


	12. Chapter 12

Taiga and Tenshi had been sleeping in today, another rainy and dark day. Liquid and Hal did the same. After yesterday’s events, Hal and Otacon got into the habit of addressing Taiga with this new name fairly quickly, and the day went as usual afterwards.

 

Though this time today, David had been able to wake up early and stay up, so he decided to grab one of his Hetalia “Make Pasta, Not War” hoodies and head outside for a walk through the forest for a while.

 

He cherished the placement of his home. It gave him the space to live all by himself in the country with Hal and Liquid and not have to be burdened by other people all the time, but they were close enough to the city they live right outside of that drives there take no time at all. Hell, David has even set out on foot to certain places within city limits and walked the miles for all his errands and other trips with no trouble.

 

David’s mind had wandered enough that he had lost track of where he was and was no longer on the path he usually took, but this didn’t bother him in the slightest. The scenery was beautiful, the sounds were calming, and the way the trees were grown kept him decently dry while still allowing light to pass through the leaves and light his way. He passed by a big rock while walking, and decided a break wouldn’t hurt and returned to it to climb up and take a seat. The rock was overgrown with plant life, flowers even blooming from the cracks showing the rock’s wear over time. He pulled his hood down and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling with approval when he noticed how his hair had gotten long enough to be slightly below his shoulders now. He kept that smile on his face as he just looked all around him, taking in all of the greenery confining him within their bounds.

 

He eventually had begun to sing after a random urge to do so hit him. A certain song he had in his head, Promise, by a long time favorite VOCALOID producer was what had been coming freely. Despite what people liked to assume of him because of the gruffness of his speaking voice, he could sing beautifully. He’s just shy about it is all because drawing is what he loves to do, so he never really sings often unless he’s alone and comfortable. The placement of that rock he sat atop, how high up he was, and how passionate he’d allowed himself the let the notes flow made his voice carry a ways.

 

After he had finished that song, he began singing Ave Maria, his voice much gentler now. His eyes fluttered closed as he lost himself in the sounds.

 

* * *

 

 

Hal had finally roused later on and noticed David wasn’t around, so he’d gotten Tenshi’s food and water bowls cleaned and filled, and her litter box cleaned too instead. By now she had woken up too, just taking a walk all around the house to explore and learn her way around since she hadn’t really done so since she arrived aside from memorizing where David’s room was, alongside the litter box and food and water bowls in there, and the food and water bowls in the living room near the kitchen archway.

 

Hal looked around the house, and noticed Snake and Otacon sitting at the table in the living room looking out the window at the rain again.

 

“Hey, did Davie go out for a walk? Tenshi’s stuff wasn’t tended to today.”

 

“Yeah, he went out the door around 9:30-ish. Hasn’t come back through the trees or been on the path again yet.” Snake looked at the border of trees left of the long path where he’d seen David go through them.

 

Hal raised a brow and pulled out his phone to check the time. Both brows furrowed a bit at the time, having just turned 2:30 P.M as he turned on the screen.

 

“He hasn’t come back yet? That was around 5 hours ago… He might be lost if he hasn’t come back at all yet…”

 

“Do we need to go looking for him? Will he be alright?” Otacon asked with concern.

 

Hal sighed and shook his head, but the evident worry on his face told another story.

 

“I’ll head out there and look for him if you want me to.”

 

Hal and Otacon looked at him now as he stood and stretched.

 

“It’s no trouble, Snake. He never stays lost longer than about 6 hours because he always walks and explores enough to find his way back.” Hal said and crossed his arms as his mind raced. “And with those powers he has that we learned of, who’s to say he can’t just use them somehow to help him find his way? Taiga has wings and can fly, maybe Davie can too?”

 

Snake shrugged and walked past Hal and Otacon over to the front door, grabbing the boots he had placed there he had picked out from the clothing provided to him and slipping them on, along with the jacket on the rack next to it.

 

“I need to get out for some fresh air anyway. Haven’t been outside at all since David revealed his power to us a few days ago.”

 

And without another word or response to Hal and Otacon trying to talk to him, he walked out the door and headed through the trees.

 

* * *

 

Snake looked all around him as he ventured through the forest, taking in all the sounds and how much fresher the air was, and the rain and flowers he smelled in it. If getting lost in these woods for so long was a common thing for David because of so much exploring and taking this in, Snake wouldn't blame him at all. This place was entirely peaceful.

 

Snake couldn't lose focus for too long though, he had to find David.

 

He didn't walk far before stopping in his tracks, the echoes of a deep and gentle voice nearby alerted him. He followed the sound, a short ways before he found David, just walking slowly and twirling to and fro once in a while as he sang his song. What caught Snake off more wasn't David singing so well or his animated movements, but the animals that followed him about. Birds, deer, even a few mountain lions, a few snakes, and a wolf. He was surrounded.

 

 _'The fuck kind of 1930s Disney princess shit is this? Are those mountain lions and wolf even from this forest and why aren't any of the animals aggressive to each other or scared??'_ Snake was blown away by this. He gawked in disbelief at how a few of the hummingbirds that fluttered about around David's head landed on his shoulders.

 

After he was done singing, he carefully attempted to pet some of the animals, which surprisingly allowed him to, and the animals all went on their way with a goodbye from David. After they all had left, and the peaceful silence aside from the chirping of birds and the rain and breeze through the trees already present returned, Snake had collected himself and began clapping. He grinned when David turned around quickly with eyes wide, and his face reddening from the embarrassed blush spreading across it. He stuttered as he tried to ask how long Snake was there, and the stutters worsened when Snake chuckled at him. He just gave up and looked away with a huff and a pout, crossing his arms and closing himself off. It looked to Snake like David's hair fluffed up a little as he pouted, but he didn't say anything about that.

 

"Aw c'mon David, it's all good. You sing real good, y'know. You should pursue that with how good you are."

 

"Hiiieeee-!" David's little flustered noise as he covered his face made Snake have to grin wider to keep in the laugh threatening to come out.

 

"A-anyway, we need to head back now. C'mon, David." Snake stifled a few more giggles as David nodded and followed Snake back home with his head down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping to the lightheartedness for a few chapters, some silliness and further revealing in this one.

David ate his sandwich, which was actually just two pieces of bread with a LOT of Nutella in there, and happily chattered on to Hal about the animals in the forest and how that was his most favorite time getting lost in the woods. All of them were awake by now and were eating something while seated at the kitchen table. Snake watched David’s every movement and listened to every change in his voice. Something seemed...off. Not necessarily in a bad way, but something about David wasn’t exactly like other people. The way David either couldn’t hold eye contact or stared directly into someone’s eyes with no aversion made that concrete. The room got quiet after a bit, so Snake decided to voice his curiosities now.

 

“Hey David, I’ve got a question.”

 

“Yeah? What’s up?” David’s eyes never left Snake’s own when he looked up with a tilt of his head. He barely even blinked either.

 

“I don’t wanna sound insulting when I ask this, but… Do you have something going on? Like… mentally?”

 

“You mean like, if I’m disabled? Yeah, I’m autistic, and have bipolar I and ASPD too, aside from PTSD.”

 

Snake wanted to shrink back from how bluntly David put that. It made him feel a little bad about wording his question the way he did. He just nodded in response and looked to the side with a guilty look on his face he failed to hide.

 

“Wow, I never knew. Usually I can tell when others are on the spectrum like I am, I’m surprised I didn’t even consider it this time.”

 

Snake’s eyes shot over to Otacon with surprise. He felt even worse now. He had a hunch about it for Otacon, but he never even asked. Not even once. He was now worried about if he’d ever done anything that could’ve been harmful to Otacon without even realizing it. Otacon and David both noticed the obvious anxiety coming off of Snake because of this.

 

“What’s wrong, Dave? I-is everything alright?” Otacon asked with worry.

 

“Have I… Have I done anything to either of you that wasn’t good to do? Have I overstimulated either of you? Have I said anything too inconsiderate? Have I been too ignorant to-”

 

“Snake, Snake, it’s okay! You haven’t done anything bad!” David tried to assure him, but he was too deep in his anxiety now to be calmed by only David speaking. He looked at Otacon again desperately.

 

“It’s true Dave! You haven’t said or done anything to me to do any harm, either. It’s okay, I’d always let you know if you did, okay?”

 

Snake managed to slow himself down and take deep breaths to gather his bearings as Otacon pulled him in for a hug. He nodded and hugged Otacon back tight. Having assurance from both of them helped put him at ease. He'd gathered his bearings and pulled away from the hug with a small sigh. Everyone jolted and turned their attention to David when he let out a short but loud shout as he quickly put his hand under the small bit of the sandwich he had left. It had a big blob of the Nutella threatening to fall out.

 

"Jeez, Davie, get a plate!" Hal laughed as David stood quickly and hurried over to the cabinet next to the sink to get a paper plate. He huffed loudly and continued to stare at his snack with wide eyes as he returned to the table and sat back down.

 

"...I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes."

 

That got a chuckle out of everyone, but David didn't really notice or care as he happily ate the last bit of his snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swap!Snake's had enough time to really become more open as he gets some stuff going for his mental stuffs, so reality can be whatever I want in this AU. I'll be honest, I put a bit of projection of my own little quirks on him.


	14. Chapter 14

Liquid eyed David intently. He'd been sitting at the kitchen table for around two hours now without moving, his eyes glassier than usual as he stared at nothing in particular with barely a blink. His head was rested in his hands, with a slight tilt.

 

The very moment Liquid noticed some slight twitching of David's eyes, and how he squinted ever so slightly, he spoke.

 

"Hey, are you... alright?"

 

"...Mhm." A simple reply, and no signs of David being snapped out his trance.

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

A few moments passed.

 

"...About how white chocolate is made."

 

It took a second, but when Liquid opened his mouth to respond, his mind had blanked out. David was so focused on his thoughts that he had dazed out so intensely, and all of this focus was aimed at sweets. Liquid shook his head, wondering why he was even surprised. David was always thinking about something sweet at least a handful of times a day, this definitely isn't anything new.

 

"I...I should've figured." Liquid sighed and smiled at David, and crossed his arms before leaning up against the kitchen archway. "When's the last time you haven't thought about chocolate, or something else sugary at least five times in a day's time or less?"

 

That question got David back to reality again, though it was a bit sudden if the way he jolted and shook his head with a flurry of blinks was anything to go by.

 

"Huh? What'd you-...oh no wait I heard you. Never mind." Both chuckled before David continued. "Uuuuhhhh I don't remember the last time. Sweets and cute things are always on my mind. So is sleep, but that's for another time."

 

Liquid raised a brow at the statement at the end, but didn't say anything about it and just shrugged in response. A little chirp interrupted them as Tenshi happily trotted into the kitchen and up to David to jump up in his lap and sit, looking up at him with those big honey brown eyes David had adored so much.

 

"Hey there, girlie!" David pet Tenshi and scratched behind her left ear, and grinned at the loud purring he received in return. "You _do_ know you can only hop up on me at the table when there's no food like this, yeah? Don't start doing this when we have food here, and you'll be all good."

 

A little purring hum from Tenshi, and then she hopped back down to walked over to Liquid, who bent down to give her some pets too. She happily wagged her tail and walked back out of the kitchen when she was satisfied.

 

"You've already got her so well adjusted and well behaved, you know that?" Liquid looked over to David and shot him a smile once he stood again. "You're so good with animals I swear, and I've yet to meet anyone who's been as good with cats as you are."

 

"Nah, it's not that I'm _that_ good with them per se, I just understand them. When people and animals can share a mutual understanding, it makes adjusting to each other and cooperation much easier for both. And that helps bonds, and an animal's willingness to learn rules and behave well, grow much faster. Patience and understanding is a big thing in caring for another living being, always remember that."

 

Liquid nodded, and had begun to pay attention to David's face again. It was hard to not notice how intense his eyes had gotten when talking about such things. He very clearly cared, and it was obvious in more ways than one. It brought warmth to Liquid seeing it, if he was honest. He was used to seeing more... dark sides of his brother, but seeing this key part of him showing with no restraint again was always a pleasant surprise.

 

Suddenly, the sound of the front door cut through the silence yet again.

 

"We're back! And we got desert too, Davie!"

 

David's eyes lit right up already hearing Hal's voice, but the mention of desert had him standing up to jog out of the kitchen to greet the others and see what they had brought home. With another chuckle and shake of his head, Liquid headed into the main room as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea suddenly, and felt the impulsive need to write it. I wanted to write more for Liquid and David interactions exclusively as is, so here we are.


End file.
